emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
1974
Events chimney collapses]] *Anna De Souza is born. *Jonny Foster is born. *Lady Tara Thornfield is born. *1st January - Janie Blakey reveals to Alison Gibbons she's pregnant. Janie's husband Frank only finds out when Joe Sugden congratulates him. *7th January - Ruth Merrick returns to the village without her husband or children. (First appearance since 1972) *14th January - Ruth attempts suicide by overdosing but is found by Edward Ruskin. *22nd January - Frank Blakey, Janie Harker and Ruth leave the village. (Final appearance of Frank Blakey, last appearance of Janie Harker until 1986 and last appearance of Ruth Merrick until 1980). Sam and Sally Skilbeck are christened. *4th February - Sam Pearson meets a man who has pitched his tent on their land. (First appearance of Dryden Hogben) *11th February - New tenants of Crossthwaite's Cottage, Franklin and Diana Prescott arrive in the village. (First appearance of Diana Prescott) *18th February - Ben Dingle is born to Zak and Nellie Dingle. *12th March - Amos Brearly and Henry Wilks officially purchase The Woolpack, beginning a partnership as landlords that would last until 1991. *20th March - Marlon Dingle is born to Albert and Delilah Dingle. *25th March - Marian Wilks gets engaged to a man whilst in New Zealand. *1st April - Marian Wilks breaks off her engagement to the man she met in New Zealand. *22nd April - Joe and Christine Sharp get engaged. *28th May - Mick Brewer attacks his wife Letty. *31st May - Laurel Potts is born. *18th June - Mr. Snape proposes to Ethel Ainsworth, which she accepts. *16th July - Diana moves to Bradford with Franklin. (Final appearance of Diana Prescott) *30th July - Dryden absconds to Ireland after meeting up with fiancee Celia Winterton, whom he had been avoiding for the past six months. (Final appearance of the character) *3rd August - Paul Lambert is born. *12th August - First appearance of Norah Norris. *19th August - The Woolpack chimney collapses. *10th September - Joe and Christine marry. *17th September - Hawthorn Cottage is broken into. Alison Gibbons decides to leave the village for Jersey. (Final appearance of the character) *24th September - George Verney leaves the village. (Final appearance of the character). *15th October - Joe and Christine divorce after 5 weeks of marriage. *29th October - Kathy Davis moves to the village from Hotten. (First appearance of the character) *4th November - Christine leaves the village. (Last appearance of the character until 1976) *11th November - The new headmaster arrives in the village looking for Annie. (First appearance of James Bonfils) *25th November - First appearance of Jim Gimbel. *30th November - Cain Dingle is born to Zak and Faith Dingle *2nd December - First appearance of Freda Gimbel. *17th December - Kathy moves back to Hotten (Last appearance of the character until 1975). *31st December - Marian Wilks returns from her cruise. (First appearance of the character since 1973). Real life events *13th July - James Hooton (Sam Dingle) born. *25th October - Karen Blick (Lydia Hart) born. See also *Emmerdale in *Category: episodes External links *1974 at Wikipedia Category:1974